


【翻译】我希望你短信条数无上限

by KayKIMO



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Talking things out like grown-ups, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony and Steve are idiots, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayKIMO/pseuds/KayKIMO
Summary: 修复内战：在他们整个交往过程中，Tony和Steve第一次开始坦诚地对话，当然，是通过短信。或者说，Tony和Steve尝试在下一次灾难到来前修补他们的关系。这得花点时间。事实上，击退或蓝或紫的外星人甚至都比理清他们的感情更容易些。





	1. 对话1：喝醉后别发短信

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Hope You Have Unlimited Text Messaging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895738) by [Misscar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misscar/pseuds/Misscar). 



红手机：谢谢你的手机，如果外星人再一次侵略地球（他们确实这么干了，在我们忙着将对方揍得鼻青脸肿时）或者又一颗“卫星”在欧洲上空爆炸，它能让我联系到你。

红手机：虽然那个爆炸的“卫星”确实使偷袭海上监狱变得容易了

红手机：但你真的是带着翻盖手机去的吗？翻盖手机让我想哭。

蓝手机：Tony是你吗？外星人入侵是怎么回事？

蓝手机：你真的在为一个翻盖手机抱怨吗？

红手机：没有，刚才我把它借给Ross了。上一句是讽刺，这手机连表情符和动图都发不了，我得尽快给它改装一下。

蓝手机：这部手机本来就是为了紧急情况准备的，比如你刚刚提到的外星人。

红手机：我告诉你了那是在我们忙着当欠操的白痴时发生的，因为你选了那头巴基熊而不是我。

红手机：见鬼！我不是有意要那么说的。我恨这手机不能屏蔽F开头的字眼。或许我应该让Friday来操控而不是自己打字。

红手机：至少用语音输入时它可以屏蔽不然我真是要气死了。

红手机：好了，我搞明白怎么加上语音屏蔽了。我恨用翻盖手机发短信，太麻烦了。

蓝手机：你喝醉了？

红手机：没有

红手机：一点点

红手机：可能很醉。

红手机：我试了杰克丹尼，我试了珍①可我还是无法忘记我们不是朋友的事实。

红手机：它也没能阻止我他妈的每次闭上双眼就看见我妈妈被你最好的朋友活活勒死的场景。

红手机：这就是为什么我会在凌晨三点给你发短信。

蓝手机：也许外星人入侵是你想象出来的？我觉得要是发生了这种事新闻肯定会报道的。

红手机：我梦见的是来自纽约的丑陋混蛋，不是hydra_Bob_22在他Instagram上贴出的照片里拿着棒子的蓝色大家伙。

红手机：ATCU②一小时后把它给删了，但还是让Friday找到了。

红手机：谁他妈会傻到用Hydra做用户名的一部分？

红手机：显而易见很多人，如果真的有至少22个Bob。

蓝手机：跟神盾局一样糟糕。

红手机：Hydra_bob_22?

蓝手机：ATCU.在没能力上，现任长官就比Ross强了一丁点。

红手机：他们是神盾，特工才是掌权的人而不是那些混蛋。

蓝手机：除了酒精你还摄入别的什么了吗？

红手机：我还没蠢到嗑混合药物。

红手机：我可是活过了九十年代的人，尽管绝大部分日子都记不清了。

红手机：操！我还没告诉你Agent特工没死而且现在已经成为Agent局长了。

红手机：抱歉。我猜发现你的朋友对你隐瞒了重要事情的感觉一定糟糕透了，即使他们那么做是出于好意。

红手机：对我来说确实如此，因为太多人想要Agent特工死了，再死一次。我打赌他也在Ross的狗屎名单上。

红手机：但我们从来都不是真正的朋友是不是？站在你的角度看。

红手机：所有人都讨厌我除非他们想从我这得到什么东西，通常是$$。

蓝手机：我们曾经是朋友，不是因为你提供了免费住宿。

蓝手机：我们仍然是朋友。只是我认识Bucky更久而且那时他的意识被控制了。

蓝手机：如果是Rhodes上校，你会怎么做？

蓝手机：Peggy刚去世不久所以我猜我的思维失去了本应有的清晰。

蓝手机：我理解你为什么生气，我应该告诉你的。

蓝手机：向你隐瞒或许是我自私了，我现在认识到了，我很抱歉。

蓝手机：听着，我明白你很生我的气，不过你能不能回一下消息好让我知道你没在哪个阴沟里晕了过去。

红手机：现在是Vision正在使用Stark先生的手机。他目前在沙发上处于昏迷状态，极有可能因为血液中高达1.6mg/ml的酒精浓度③。

红手机：我在把他移动回他的屋子，相信他明早就会没事了。

蓝手机：你会多留意他的吧？

红手机：当然，队长。

蓝手机：现在只是Steve了。

红手机：当然，Steve。

红手机：请你代我向Wanda问好，不论你们在哪儿我希望她过得不错。

蓝手机：我们都很安全。我会告诉她你问起她了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：  
> ①原文为 “I tried Jack. I tried Jen…” Jack是指杰克丹尼威士忌，而Jen则意指Tony尝试了各种各样的酒。  
> ②ATCU：Advanced Threat Containment Unit高级威胁控制部队，某种程度上是替代神盾局的政府组织，实际从属神盾领导。  
> ③原文为BAL.20，BAL代表Blood Alcohol Level，Tony血液中的酒精浓度是醉驾的两倍，以此表明他喝了很多酒。


	2. 对话2：关于昨晚？

红手机：我昨晚是喝得烂醉给你发短信了吗？

红手机：我不会又给你发了张我老二的照片吧？

红手机：你怎么不回复，这意味着我真的做了什么蠢事。

蓝手机：如果你读过发给我的消息，你就会知道没有任何私密部位的照片，这次没有。

红手机：我倒是想，但是Vision好像删除了我们的对话，或者是我的安全协议干的。

红手机：我在尽力确保白痴部长找不到你。

红手机：我隐约记得跟你说了一些关于南达科他州的蓝色外星人还有Agent特工没有死的事情。

红手机：所以Fury撒谎了，还有什么新鲜事吗？每个人都撒谎，甚至是你。

蓝手机：你一喝醉就会想些疯狂的东西。

红手机：我说的事未必不可能发生，还是说我警告你别吃鱼因为它会随机赋予你超能力了？

红手机：不过你也看到了总统就异人感染的声明。

红手机：说真的，别吃鱼肉或者鱼油。谁知道那东西对已经具有超能力的人有什么影响。

红手机：我在想小蜘蛛是不是就是这样变成小蜘蛛的？

蓝手机：你又喝醉了吗？

红手机：Rhodey把一大半酒都扔了，真是个明智的决策。

红手机：他试图给我找个治疗师，还让我每周至少去见一次。如果我说不，他就要把我送去某个令人抓狂的温泉疗养中心。

红手机：这就是我昨晚抱着手机和一瓶杰克丹尼昏厥过去的惩罚。

红手机：Rhodey有视频作证。

红手机：我醒来发现自己躺在温暖的床上，但是不知道怎么过去的。

蓝手机：Vision.

红手机：这就说得通了。

蓝手机：在问起Wanda之前他明确告诉我你没事了。

红手机：他当然这么说了。这都是我的错，以前Jarvis总被迫目睹我各种堕落，Vision一定是养成了什么坏习惯。

蓝手机：你知道他其实不是Jarvis吧？

红手机：我知道。从来就只有一个电子Jarvis而他已经不在了。现在是Friday在提醒我什么时候得去参加重要会议，Kevin也会，但多数时间是Friday。

蓝手机：进展如何？

红手机：很糟糕，糟糕到我都在想或许我应该去那个鬼疗养中心。

红手机：很大一部分原因是我在躲着Pepper，至少在那我不用见到她。我可不怎么期待下次董事会议。

红手机：没人会愿意总在他们前任旁边待着。

红手机：不过你我确实还互发短信，所以我猜情况并非如此。

蓝手机：我们从未交往过。

红手机：你忙着追在Barnes屁股后头跑，所以当然没有。虽然你的腹肌让人想要一口吃掉，但是鉴于你不久前还企图干掉我，那些都无关紧要了。

红手机：所以不论我们以前是什么关系，我们现在都不是了。很大程度上，我们的心早就破碎，因为你已然忘了曾经的我们①。

红手机：真好，我想我刚刚不小心引用了Maroon 5的歌词。Friday的分手专辑开始上脑了。

蓝手机：如果我真的要杀你，你已经死了。

红手机：我想，确实如此。

蓝手机：我想尽力阻止你杀死Bucky，因为我觉得你的怒火和肾上腺素一旦平息下来，你会后悔的。

蓝手机：你已经为很多事感到内疚了，我不希望你再多一个，我不想你越过那条线。

蓝手机：如果你真那么做了，我担心你永远都不会原谅自己。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释①：Tony无意中引用的歌词出自Maroon 5的Unkiss Me。


	3. 对话3：可以挽回吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 这章是从Tony手机的视角写的，当然他的通讯录备注名会不同。
> 
> Steve是紧身裤队长，Tony是我。

紧身裤队长：你想要重修于好吗？

我：咱俩之间？

紧身裤队长：和Pepper，你们在一起挺久了。

我：想吗？当然。

我：能吗？那就是个截然不同的问题了。不管你多爱一个人，那可能还是不够。

我：我开始认识到并非所有事都可以被修复。

我：能让Pepper回到我身边的唯一办法就是放弃一部分自我。我做不到，为了她也不行。

我：一些事无法挽回，我觉得Pepper跟我的关系就是其中之一。

紧身裤队长：我们是其中之一吗？

我：这次是你先发的短信，所以也许还有希望。

紧身裤队长：我把大家从海上监狱带走时你没有出面干预。

我：我会说我正忙着整理发型呢，但你不会相信。至少我是这么告诉Ross的。

我：再说那会儿他还有个爆炸的“卫星”要操心，所以不成问题。

紧身裤队长：你当然会那么说。

紧身裤队长：你明明可以把我的信和手机交给Ross，相反，你却在竭尽所能确保他找不到我们。

我：因为Ross是个混蛋，而且就连Thor都知道那个白痴能被任命仅仅因为他不是Hydra的一份子。

我：你的地下复仇者们会忙死在给他的政策失误灭火上。

紧身裤队长：我还以为那会是你的任务，毕竟你签署了协议。

我：你看，你总以为我签了协议就会不长脑子地答应他们的任何要求。

我：如果Ross或者联合国让我去做什么我觉得违法或缺德的事，我会很乐意告诉他们赶紧滚蛋的。

我：你很幸运，我把替Ross追捕你和其他人划分到了违法并且缺德的范畴里，我的律师团队也是这样想的。

紧身裤队长：你可以让他们滚了①，并非每个人都是Tony Stark。

紧身裤队长：不像你，我们没有财富特权。

我：别担心，我会帮你转告Ross让他滚蛋的，尤其因为你在骂人方面实在缺少天赋。

我：PS我没想过杀你。

紧身裤队长：我知道。  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Friday的分手专辑播放列表：Water Runs Dry by Boyz II Men  
“Some people work things out / And some just don't know how to change”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：①Steve在这里说的是“F off”, 没有直接把Fuck说出来，所以下一条短信里Tony才会说他在骂人方面很有问题。


	4. 对话4：来自农场的问候

红手机：告诉Clint他的妻子很恼火，因为Ross的外交不安全…安全感，海军陆战队在监视她的房子，还跟着她去了学校。

红手机：一个高中指导顾问兼儿童心理学家被政府人员跟踪可不怎么好，会吓坏孩子们的。

蓝手机：这不是DOS①应该做的。

红手机：Ross做了许多S②不应该做的事。

红手机：但只要你不是九头蛇，很多狗屁事国会都睁一只眼闭一只眼。

红手机：尽管如此，如果有关已故Gideon Malik，也就是那个世界理事会成员朝曼哈顿发射了一枚核武器的报道有一半是真的，那么就算你是九头蛇，只要你有很高的利用价值，国会也不会拿屁事来烦你。

红手机：这就解释了为什么我到现在还没被拷上手铐。

蓝手机：我告诉过你，他们都有自己不可告人的目的。

红手机：每个人不都这样？正是因为有秘密存在，别人才会相信你的目的就是他们的目的。

蓝手机：你什么时候跟Laura谈的话？

红手机：我现在就在她的客房里给你发短信。我来看看孩子们。

红手机：然后她强迫我谈谈我的感受。等我在沙发上哭了之后，她决定我必须得留下来过夜，因为我在六天里只睡了六个小时，而且我觉得这其中的五个小时我是晕过去了。

蓝手机：你为什么不睡觉？

红手机：我给你发孩子们画的画。鉴于你现在是个没有国家的人了，他们对你的新制服有些想法。

红手机：附件图片1，附件图片2，附件图片3

红手机：我们在想，一套全黑色的潜行服？你觉得你的新代号叫Nomad（流浪者）怎么样？Connor想出来的这个名字。

蓝手机：挺合适的。虽然我觉得裤子实在太紧了，但配色还不错。

蓝手机：我知道设计图其实是你画的，因为技术感太强，即使这套配色方案对你来说过于低调。

红手机：你在我心中永远都是紧身裤队长，就算Vision告诉我你再也不想被称作什么什么队长了。

红手机：真可惜，因为我感觉叫“那个队长”也挺好的。

蓝手机：我很高兴你走出了基地而且跟孩子们相处得很愉快。

红手机：比我想象中要好。我计算过，有85%的可能性Laura会就地绞死我这个导致她现阶段处于单身父母状态的人。

红手机：相反，她将成为我新的心理医生，算是吧。

红手机：显而易见，在她沙发上小小地崩溃（包括哭泣）后我真的需要一位。

红手机：我有妈咪问题和爹地问题更有严重的Pepper问题，而这些都需要专业人士的帮助。

红手机：除此之外，据说我还有单相思问题。

蓝手机：至少你跟一个有心理学学位的人交谈了。

红手机：Lila用拳头砸了我，好几次。都怪我他们一家人才没能去滑冰。

红手机：可能就是因为这个我才开始在沙发上哭的。

蓝手机：Clint不能在那好像确实是你的错。

红手机：你才是把他拉进这淌浑水的人。

蓝手机：是你逼我这么做的。

红手机：因为我在努力避免咱们被扔进监狱，或者更糟糕的事发生。

蓝手机：结果可不尽人意，不是么？

红手机：人们现在焦躁不安，有上百经过强化或具有超能力的人混迹其中，而我们就是这些人明晃晃的招牌。

红手机：澳洲政府在协议强加给我们不到两个月前关押了一个叫Eden Fesi的土著人，因为他使用了他的能力去帮助平民。

红手机：国家在想出海上监狱这个主意前，一直有在超能力者身上用药来使他们陷入沉睡。

红手机：然后监察者(Watchdogs），就是断定你是个“恶煞”，去年夏天往你身上泼红颜料的那群人，他们用我父亲的科技（就连他都认为太过危险）炸了一幢联邦大楼。

蓝手机：新闻报道没有提他们使用的特殊炸药是你父亲发明的。

红手机：很可能他们根本不知道，但我看了眼声明视频就认出来了。

红手机：25个勤恳工作的政府员工因企图寻找更多我们这种人的罪名被杀，这样政府就能摆脱我们了。我只是想避免这种事再次发生。

蓝手机：你做不了什么能让毫无理智的人不再害怕，在自己身上绑绳子也不行，那仅使得他们更容易找到你。

红手机：Stevie小熊，我从来都不是谁家的宠物狗。

红手机：我没有告诉Ross我们的对话，同时确保我们小小的八卦环节是对NSA③和ATCU保密的。

红手机：事实上，大部分时间我都让Ross待机，我感觉他的高级顾问要恨死我了。

蓝手机：我倒想知道为什么。

红手机：可能因为我想你了。复仇者基地不是只为三个人建的，更别说其中一人对已经物理治疗深恶痛疾了。

蓝手机：Natasha呢？

红手机：我不知道，我半期待她会在这儿陪她的教子，可是Laura也不知道她在哪。

红手机：我差点就要以为她跟你们在一起了。

蓝手机：我确信她不论在哪都能照顾好自己。

红手机：和Ross派去追踪她的人。说真的，他太滥用S的职权了。

红手机：我差点没忍住黑了他的邮件把它们发给国会。

蓝手机：我不确定他们是否会读。

红手机：大概只能换取一笔竞选的捐款吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> ①DOS：Department of State国务院，相当于外交部，其行政负责人为国务卿。  
> ②S：Secretary of State国务卿，是美国国务院的首长。  
> ③NSA：National Security Agency美国国家安全局。


	5. 对话5：独属他的岛屿

紧身裤队长：你回纽约了吗？

紧身裤队长：更重要的是，你有再睡过觉吗？

我：你会问这些真是太贴心了抱抱兔（cuddle bunny）。

我：没有，我和小弓箭手们还有我的心理医生在一个非常非常远的夏日别墅。

我：我真心希望她是精神科医生，因为她大概有92%的把握认为我除了患有PTSD，惯用酒精自我治疗之外，还得了躁郁症。谈话疗法也只能做到这么多了。

我：不过，起码我在被噩梦惊醒前睡了4个小时。

紧身裤队长：你停用抗焦虑药物了吗？

我：我一直都不太擅长按时吃药，或者任何类似的事，比如吃饭。

紧身裤队长：我知道，我担心你现在就在饿肚子。如果你有躁郁症，他们那会儿怎么没诊断出来？

我：因为当你有钱到一定地步后，医生就不会认真治疗某些病痛，甚至会直接无视，他们更关心怎么让有钱的病人开心。Laura和我的鸭嘴兽（注：指Rhodey）在尝试找一个不在乎我银行账户资产的精神科医生。

紧身裤队长：我希望他们能找到这样一个人。

我：我也希望，但是治疗超能力者的顶级理疗师前几周死了，所以可能得花点时间，不过吹海风倒是很有帮助。

紧身裤队长：那挺好。你究竟是在哪儿？

我：如果你想找到我，用手机。我知道这里面有个只有你能破解的GPS追踪器。

紧身裤队长：你想要什么？

我：能够入睡时不再看到我父母临终的模样或者每个被我杀死的人。

我：但这不是关于我，这是关于小弓箭手们想要什么，而他们想要见爸爸。

紧身裤队长：他们的爸爸也想见他们，可他目前还在被117个国家通缉。

我：好消息是我的岛算是个主权独立的国家。

紧身裤队长：你有一座岛？我都不应该感到惊讶。

我：Howard有一座岛，而我仅仅是继承了它，谢天谢地没人比我更明智了。

紧身裤队长：那听起来像是Howard会做的事。

我：根据两年前我在这里发现的地下掩体来看，我认为这座岛实际是他为神盾局买下的。

 

我：它很偏僻，不存在外交安全这一说法也很正常。

我：而且严格来讲它的所有者是一家与SI毫无瓜葛的挂名公司，所以再一次，我敢肯定它是为神盾局准备的。

我：我确信Ross和他的走狗们根本找不到这里，因为他们实在太蠢了。

紧身裤队长：你真的那么讨厌Ross？

我：连他自己的女儿都不喜欢他，那家伙就算快死了也改变不了什么。

紧身裤队长：濒死的经历不能解决一切。

我：这点我很清楚。

我：想想我有那么多次差点死掉，你会以为我能够不再做个混蛋了。


	6. 对话6：关于那个吻（和你最近刚去世的前女友的侄女）

紧身裤队长：你为什么在海滩别墅里留下一个贴着“小鸟的新戏服”标签的箱子？

紧身裤队长：应该说是一个有地下基地的小型宅邸，不是海滩别墅。

我：我还在里面放了你的新制服和Wanda的家庭相册。

我：估计就我一个人伤心裤子做得还不够紧，只能保证它在你战斗过程中不会掉下来。

我：但是，想想你不穿裤子作战的样子真是让我心满意足。

紧身裤队长：我看到了。Wanda很高兴她又有哥哥的照片了。你没必要做这么多的，所以谢谢你。

我：不，我有必要。因为我不想费劲从头再删一遍你女朋友去见你还你盾牌的录像。

我：上回我料理好了，但是再发生一次Ross就该起疑了。

我：而ATCU现已掌握她的详细资料这一事实或许意味着他已经怀疑了。

紧身裤队长：Sharon不是我的女朋友。我当时才开始真正了解她，更何况自从那个吻之后我就再也没有跟她说过话，太危险了。

我：如果在她冒着葬送事业的危险替你收拾烂摊子后，你却连话都懒得跟人家说，她怎么可能是你女朋友。

我：要是真有那么危险，为什么在过去几周里我们互发了远超100条短信，尽管有时候我觉得你恨我？

我：我们就像青春期前约会的小屁孩，至少昨天我走之前Connor是这么说的，Laura还站在后面偷笑。

紧身裤队长：那只是一个吻，而且你能照顾好自己。

我：如果你有一丁点暗示小Carter特工照顾不好自己，那就真的只能是一个吻了。她会通过一脚踹在你蛋蛋上的方式来向世界展示她的驴踢技能。

紧身裤队长：我不恨你。我对你的感情很复杂，但我不会再做任何事让你又一次陷入危险中了。

我：那也许是件好事，因为有的人会觉得在葬礼后48小时内亲了你前女友的亲侄女很瘆人，而且高度符合弗洛伊德性学说①。

我：我就不会说那些话因为我没有资格。六年前我快死的时候在生日会上提出要跟Rhodey上床。

我：重压之下我们都会做出不可靠的一夜情决定。

紧身裤队长：刚好解释了“我的Rhodey”这个称呼。

我：他说了不，我的鸭嘴兽可是很直很直的。

我：他爱我，只不过不是那种爱。这就是为什么他是我拥有过的最成功的一段关系。

我：尽管咱俩没睡到一起过，事情依旧朝了狗屎的方向发展，所以这个理论也不怎么正确。

紧身裤队长：Wanda说缺乏性爱才是我们关系破裂的原因。

我：我不能百分百确定Wanda到了这个国家允许喝酒的年纪，我甚至不确定她是否知道Vision喜欢她。我不相信她的见解。

紧身裤队长：鉴于她有让我问问Vision怎么样，我想她应该知道，而且她都23了。

我：我周围怎么全是青少年。

紧身裤队长：把皇后区牵扯进来可是你干的好事。

我：嘿，至少我现在留意着皇后区呢。穿着以前那套装备他很可能会一不小心把自己害死。

我：没错，我在给他准备一系列的强化训练。

紧身裤队长：你本可以留下来的，连Lila都原谅你而且重新喜欢你了。

我：因为我从玩具反斗城给她买了全套的芭比娃娃。

紧身裤队长：我看到了。你还为她做了迷你版的黑寡妇套装，又给芭比梦想之车装上了发动机。

我：她想念她的Natasha阿姨，而我只是想鼓励鼓励下一代发明家。

紧身裤队长：所以你应该留下来的。

我：不可能。

紧身裤队长：为什么？

我：我现在不能见你。

我：我现在真的不能见你男朋友。

我：我可以在短信里很客气，但我不确定我能看着他，不再想起他勒死我妈妈的事。

我：每次见你，我都意识到不论我对你的感情怎样，很明显你对我的感情并非如此。

紧身裤队长：他不是我的男朋友，我的James和你的James一样都是异性恋者。

我：你居然打出了异性恋者，厉害了。

紧身裤队长：而且他不在这儿。

我：那他在哪？

紧身裤队长：在T’Challa的监护下，他决定重新被冷冻起来直到我们能确保他对其他人没有威胁。

紧身裤队长：请把刚才那条短信删了。

我：已经从地球上消失了，我可不想Ross找上门来。

紧身裤队长：好。我是关心你的，只是情况不同。

紧身裤队长：Sam说我总是以未来为代价紧抓过去不放。

我：你确实利用了死去的前女友的侄女，所以他说得不无道理。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：最初IM2的剧本里，Tony在他生日趴上邀请Rhodey来个3P，电影里这段被删了，但是同人文里它顽强地存活了下来…（最后一句是译者加的咳咳）
> 
> 译者注：①弗洛伊德性学说：认为性欲及其能量生来即有，婴儿也有性欲，不过表现形式与成人不同而已。（详情请咨询百度百科）
> 
> ②文中出现的Connor，Lila是Clint和Laura的孩子。


	7. 对话7：星期五，别发那条短信

紧身裤队长：你成功分散了我的注意力，结果我都没能感谢你让Sharon免遭被捕或是开除的下场。

我：我一直都很擅长令人分心，尤其是在穿着帅气的三件套西装时。

紧身裤队长：我只是想说谢谢你保护了Sharon。

我：我不是为了你的“不是女朋友”保护她的，而是为了Peggy阿姨。

紧身裤队长：你认识Peggy？

我：不认识，我就随随便便管一个陌生人叫了阿姨而已。

我：她一直陪在我身边看着我长大，直到我爸做了什么蠢事。

我：但她是Jarvis最好的朋友，人类Jarvis，直到他在我25岁那年去世了。

紧身裤队长：可你怎么没去葬礼？

我：我没去是因为我不想引起一场骚乱。说真的，我现在连星巴克都去不了。

紧身裤队长：我明白。对我来说，不刮胡子，把头发颜色染深，穿宽松的衣服起了些帮助。

我：你的肌肉是你最明显的标志。我能从一排辣得流油的男人中辨认出你搓衣板一样的腹肌。

紧身裤队长：主要是因为你曾经把我意外拍摄的那张上身赤裸的慈善海报当成玩笑挂在了实验室。

我：你觉得那是个玩笑？这真为我们的互动做了完美的解释。Friday，别发这条。

我：我没去还有其他原因，比如事实上Jackie不喜欢我，因为我在90年代初做了件愚蠢到家的事。

紧身裤队长：你跟Peggy的女儿上了床，现在反倒生气我亲了她侄女？

我：主要是我不喜欢你亲别人。Friday，这条别发给Steve。

我：主要是Peggy葬礼刚过。而且我没跟Jackie做过，我还没饥渴到那种地步。

紧身裤队长：我不是这个意思。我知道你对Pepper一向很忠诚。

我：除非你把精神出轨算进去。Friday删了这条。

我：她婚礼我去晚了，后来喝得烂醉一头栽进了她的蛋糕里，没穿上衣也没穿裤子。

我：我相信你要是上谷歌搜搜，肯定会找到这场婚礼闹剧的照片。

紧身裤队长：不用了。

我：Peggy也是告诉我那场事故的人，她陪我认领了尸体，之后我甚至还在她家里住了两周。

我：我觉得那是我没喝成一滩烂泥的唯一原因。

紧身裤队长：我一点也不惊讶，Peggy一直都是那种人。

我：现在看来，我控制不住猜测她可能是第一个就我父母死因跟我撒谎的人。

紧身裤队长：你觉得她知道那是起谋杀？

我：任何半吊子的验尸官都能判断出脖子因车辆撞击而断裂和被人拧断的区别。

我：我记得在她脖子上看到了像手指印的淤紫，如果是车祸的话它们根本就不会存在。

紧身裤队长：你认为Peggy掩盖了真相？

我：不，我认为是Hydra干的。但Peggy阿姨很聪明，能够看透事情的本质，这就是为什么她让我住到她家里去了。

紧身裤队长：她想保证你的安全。

我：通过不让我知道事情有多危险吗？你不觉得我应该被告知他们不能百分之百确定我父母是死于车祸的吗？

紧身裤队长：如果你知道了那不是意外，你很可能会做什么蠢事导致自己也被人杀掉。

我：或许吧。

紧身裤队长：我不喜欢你会死这个想法，所以尝试别做傻事把自己害死好吗？

我：我会尽全力的抱抱兔，不过在这点上我的历史记录差到爆。

紧身裤队长：我知道，这正是让我害怕的地方。


	8. 对话8：你现在不应该在工作吗？

红手机：我恨董事会议。

蓝手机：然而在三天彻底的沉默后，它是你会给我发短信的唯一原因。我以为我把你吓跑了。

蓝手机：我很担心你。

红手机：可能因为你看到新闻了。不过，你要是看了新闻就会知道我很忙，现在只剩我跟紫薯精两人了。

红手机：一个在全家被杀后移居曼哈顿的政治难民吃错药了，我们得阻止他把一半的曼哈顿和大部分联合国总部冻成冰雕，因为那帮家伙从来没想过往他家乡派遣维和部队。

红手机：这次联合国成了活靶子，所以他们才没花上一小时争辩，直接授权了行动。

蓝手机：为什么皇后区没跟你一起？

红手机：他得为代数三的小测复习。

红手机：而且，他婶婶严格限制了他的课余活动，自从几周前他被“布鲁克林的Steve”打了以后。

红手机：如果不是放学还要来SI打零工，他早就不知道又爬到哪栋楼的墙上去了，肯定的。

蓝手机：应当以学业为重。他真的是SI的实习生吗？

红手机：那个套走你盾牌的蛛网，他自己发明的。我们目前正尝试把它放进手机壳和保护衣里。

蓝手机：听上去很实用。

红手机：说实话，我不希望他上ATCU的绝密超能力者名单，被记录上真实姓名、家庭住址以及DNA样本。他还是个小宝宝呢。

蓝手机：有这样一个名单？

红手机：一张登记了所有超能力者的注册单。或者，照我看来是“超级反派们通向想给他们揍个底朝天的人的一条捷径”。

红手机：用的是老把戏了，安全性较差。我不到五分钟就破解了密码，都没怎么试。

红手机：别担心，我告诉他们密保做得有多糟糕了，甚至免费给加固了一下。

蓝手机：我不记得协议里有提到过注册单。

红手机：打印的东西总能骗到你。

红手机：Pepper在瞪我了。

蓝手机：因为你明明应该把注意力放在会议上，可是却在给我发短信。

红手机：我开这些会的时候总在玩手机。

蓝手机：但不是过时的翻盖手机。

红手机：我可是个天才。你不认为我能想出用普通手机发短信而不被追踪的办法吗？

蓝手机：你最近倒是没怎么用脑子。

红手机：扯淡。

蓝手机：不过，你上次发的那些让Friday不要发的奇怪短信倒是说得通了。

红手机：Friday和我等下要谈谈了。

蓝手机：如果你能让Friday给我发短信，那最初干嘛抱怨我给你寄了个翻盖手机？

红手机：我喝醉了，可能就是想找个借口发短信给你吧。

蓝手机：所以你就胡扯了个蓝色外星人的荒唐故事吗？

红手机：你还以为那是我编出来的啊？真是太可爱了抱抱兔，你都不好奇政府究竟在隐瞒些什么。

红手机：我到现在都没搞清楚那起“卫星”爆炸是怎么回事，它足足让半个Galileo系统和Veronica陷入瘫痪①。

红手机：我现在刚被第二束死亡目光凝视，所以没关系。只有当我激怒了股东，或者盯着我助理的屁股时间长了点，Pepper才会特别生气。

蓝手机：你现在的助理不是叫Kevin吗？

红手机：让我猜猜，你从来没谷歌过“Tony Stark同志性爱录影带”吧？

蓝手机：我也永远都不会去找。

红手机：或许这样最好。既然你太尊重我隐私不好意思谷歌我，自己也没能看出来，我是双性恋或者更准确地说，是金赛教授第二。

红手机：你知道金赛量表②是什么吗？

蓝手机：我刚醒过来的时候，Coulson特工送给我的欢迎大礼包里面有。

红手机：当然会有 ;-)

红手机：我早就接受自己是个双性恋的事实了，自从Peggy阿姨告诉我，她认识的那个最了不起的男人既喜欢女孩又喜欢男孩。

红手机：因为我跟Pepper在一起了将近6年，我猜媒体把这件事忘了。

蓝手机：Peggy知道？

红手机：Peggy阿姨知道一切，因此她就不会惊讶我觉得Kevin屁股很翘。

红手机：不幸的是，Kevin 27岁而且已经跟Pepper的助理Sarah结了婚。新规定，我不可以跟任何出生在1986年1月份之后的人约会。我在试图从根源上避免会导致Tony Stark性爱录影带这种东西存在的事情发生。

蓝手机：那么，众所周知我生于1918年。

红手机：是的，不过我还没准备好跟你做互发性短信③以外的事。

红手机：你知道那个词是什么意思吧？

蓝手机：我相信我可以问Sam。

红手机：我也相信他会告诉你的，等他笑够了。

红手机：致被Tony称作紧身裤队长的随便哪位，请尽量不要在他参加董事会议时给他发短信。在你们自己的时间里发，别占用我的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> ①Galileo是欧洲那边对GPS的说法，俄罗斯叫Glonass，本文极后面会提到。  
> Veronica：反浩克装甲
> 
> ②金赛教授：美国性学家  
> 金赛量表：是性学专家金赛博士制定的一个尺度，尝试用0至6代表人的性取向定位。
> 
> ③性短信：原文为sexting，是sex和texting的缩略词。


	9. 对话9：话说Pepper认为你是我的新男友

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章发生于上篇对话几小时后。

红手机：Pepper把我的手机没收了。

蓝手机：猜到了。

蓝手机：除非真有紧急情况，你应该把注意力放在她身上，而不是给我发短信。

红手机：其实，她把手机拿走是因为看到我打了性短信和性爱录像带这两个词。

蓝手机：她短信给我的感觉就是这样。那条是她发的吧？

红手机：对。很明显，在我本应认真听前女友说话的时候却在给现任男友发下流短信是非常不尊重人的，即便前女友很高兴我“先前看”了。

蓝手机：你有告诉她那只是我而已吗？

红手机：没有，那仅仅会让事情变得更糟。不过还好，她以为我在跟某个35岁的男人约会。Friday将功补过，在Pepper抢走我手机之前把你生日里的1和8换了个位置。

蓝手机：为什么告诉她会使事情变得更糟？

红手机：我不明白凭什么她来规定我不能跟谁约会。当初是她选择的分手，因为她再也应付不下去在我身边的日子了。

蓝手机：你俩不是暂时分开冷静一下吗？

红手机：现在是永久分开了，可以跟其他人在一起的永久。不然在SI那边需要我本人到场的情况下，我干嘛非得天天开一个小时的车去训练基地待着。

蓝手机：没准你是想对Rhodes上校的复健表示支持呢？

红手机：或者说我不想看见Pepper亲手挑选的床单。我上个会议直到晚上快九点才结束，所以我今晚才会在顶层公寓过夜。

红手机：我甚至都开始找CEO候选人了，因为我不确定Pepper还愿意留在SI多久。

红手机：即使她90%的时间都在加州，我还是感觉公司太小了，容不下我们两个。如果我能辞职我一定会的，可大厦上写着我的名字，所以我走不了。

蓝手机：我很抱歉。

红手机：我没事。

蓝手机：不，你有事。你离没事差了十万八千里。

红手机：你说得对，我这种状态有段时间了。Laura费了好大力气才阻止我喝掉一整瓶上千的威士忌。

蓝手机：至少她劝服了你。

红手机：别担心，我把没开封的酒捐给慈善拍卖会了。

蓝手机：很好。

红手机：也许只有Barton一个人能够跟平民长久地维系爱情，我做不到。

红手机：显然，跟一个不理解你为什么要推掉晚餐去阻止联合国大屠杀的人很难维持一段感情。

蓝手机：那只是特殊情况。

红手机：但它还是发生了不是么。我偶然间向Pepper证明了她离开我的决定是正确的，毕竟我们在一起不会有好结果。我们不能满足对方的需要，主要是因为她需要我不再做一个超级英雄。她永远无法明白我就是这样的人。

蓝手机：我很抱歉。

红手机：别再为不受你控制的事情道歉了。

红手机：跟陌生人一夜情也不行了，因为你很可能一不小心和跟踪狂、拜金女或者超级反派们上了床。Tony Stark性爱录像带会存在是有原因的。

蓝手机：你要是因为一夜情被绑架了我可不会去救你。

红手机：我也没期待你来，这样就只有我中了圈套。

蓝手机：你有考虑过和不是平民的人恋爱吗？

红手机：让我想想，你的小间谍是1986年1月份之后出生的，所以她绝对被淘汰了。况且我跟她妈妈一起读的研究生，有67%的可能性我给她换过一两次尿布。

蓝手机：她不是我的女朋友。那就是一个吻而已，也许还是肾上腺素在作祟。

红手机：因为你一个月没给她打电话了。

蓝手机：那太危险。

红手机：过两天我不得不去参加一个ATCU的会议，如果我看到她了，我会替你问好的。

蓝手机：千万别。

红手机：实际上，下周我在特区有很多会要开，好几个在国务院，要是我逃不掉的话。

红手机：或许我可以在自助餐厅见见某人。

蓝手机：在一切分崩离析之前，Natasha还试图让我跟神盾局一半的女特工约会。

红手机：结果怎样？

蓝手机：惨不忍睹。

蓝手机：与没有共同经历的人建立关系真的很难。

红手机：所以你才会被小Carter特工吸引了。我小时候听的故事她大概全都听了一遍。

红手机：区别是我知道你其实是个固执得要命的混蛋。

蓝手机：你不也是。

红手机：这就是为什么我的颧骨还有些淤青，而Pepper也离我而去了。

红手机：如果我们再继续讨论每段我触碰的感情最后都成了狗屎，你会让我极其后悔公寓里没有放酒。

蓝手机：不是这样的。

红手机：就是这样。Pepper不会回到我身边了，我一看到Rhodey就控制不住去想他那个样子完全是我的错。

红手机：原本有支队伍的，但也被我毁了。

红手机：现在只剩下二又二分之一个复仇者，如果把皇后区算进去就是三又二分之一，但是直到他能自己开车去任务地点为止，他都不作数。大多时间我觉得我才是所有复仇者中的那半个。

蓝手机：我赞成你把皇后区排除在外的决定。你能找到其他人的，外星人事件后有许多人慕名而来。

红手机：可能吧，不过曼哈顿大部分有超能力的人一看到我就会让我滚蛋。

红手机：事实上，Skye-quake_23（ATCU派给我的正式联络人）①就是这么说的。因为毫无疑问她男友上个月死了全都怪我，但她不肯说到底跟我有什么关系。

红手机：这些都是两个小时前她闯进我公寓时发生的，她给了我一个完美的理由要把套房加固成防震的。

蓝手机：你还好吗？身体上。我知道你情感上很不好。

红手机：还好。即使我在不到60天里已经开始研究第二套盔甲了，即使显而易见我杀了别人。

蓝手机：你不可能救每个人或者修好每件事，你只能尽力去做正确的事并祈祷你做的那些已经足够了。

红手机：最近那些并不够。

蓝手机：但不意味着你就应该放弃。

蓝手机：但是，等你组建新队伍时，最好把注意力放在邀请年龄至少大到有投票权的人上面。

红手机：如果我没干涉的话，那孩子就会穿着红色毛衣戴着护目镜去打击罪犯了。或许更惨，他可能被扔进ATCU的某个凝胶基质里供人研究。

红手机：至少这样我能时常留意他，别让他还没活到开车的年纪前就把自己给弄死了。

红手机：假如有什么糟糕的事发生，顺便再给他备好律师。

蓝手机：也许帮助他人就是你现在应该专注的事。

蓝手机：人际关系什么的最终会自己解决的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：①Skye-quake：黛西·约翰逊，绰号震波女（Quake），别名斯凯（Skye）。


	10. 插曲1：六岁大的孩子都比你俩成熟

流浪者：我觉得Anthony喜欢或者至少喜欢过我。

我：很好，看来赌注我赢了。但你怎么没去跟你的顾问朋友说这事？

流浪者：第一，这次任务不包括他，只有绯红跟我一起，可她的建议基本上就是跟Anthony上床好了。

我：至少能缓解一下你们之间有毒的性紧张。（未发送）

流浪者：第二，他说你对这种事比较在行，因为你的孩子只有十来岁。我不明白他这话什么意思。

我：因为即使是Ly都比你俩成熟，而她才六岁。（未发送）

流浪者：鉴于发生的种种，我不确定Anthony对我是否还是那种喜欢。我现在都不怎么喜欢我自己。

我：你们都同等程度地操蛋了。考虑到现阶段他有在使用你送给他用于紧急联系的手机来发短信跟你调情，我可以推断出：他还喜欢你。

流浪者：你早就知道了？

我：很明显除了你每个人都知道。你怎么可能现在才发觉？他总是跟你调情啊。我们以前都管你俩叫爸爸妈妈。

我：好吧其实只有我和L。

流浪者：他也跟你调情啊，他跟所有人都调情啊。

我：不像跟你一样。

流浪者：他有女朋友的。

我：我想他们大概自从十二月份就分手了。圣诞节他可是自己来的农舍。

流浪者：她只是在忙工作，而且一个通常交女朋友的男人不会也想找男朋友的。

我：我就知道得让L给你过一遍LGTBA①的。我猜你从来没谷歌过Tony Stark同志性爱录像带吧？

流浪者：我不想侵犯他的隐私。况且，你难道不知道早在四十年代就有双性恋了吗？

我：因为你就是其中之一。没错我知道。我是个间谍，我们能注意到很多事。

流浪者：我没能注意到很多事，比如现在大部分人对我可以卧推起一辆别克车的事实感到恐慌。Anthony对调情是认真的更是排在这条长队的最后。

流浪者：不过，我终于明白为什么他会把那张海报挂在工作室里了。

我：他们以前也总处于恐慌状态，不过现在他们有推特了。

流浪者：然而不仅仅是躲在键盘后空洞的威胁。他们中的一伙人以除掉像我这样的人的名义炸了一栋联邦大楼，用的还是Howard的秘密高危科技。

流浪者：Anthony害怕事情会往更糟的方向发展，他同意签署协议主要是因为他以为那是能让我们平安地聚在一起的最好办法。

我：而且在事态的发展过程中，他低估了Ross究竟能混蛋到什么地步，因为他自己就是个傲慢的小混蛋。

流浪者：这份感情使理解他为什么会做那些事更容易了。

我：为什么他在发现了你的谎言之后选择了最极端的处理方式？

流浪者：是的。

我：爱会让你做出不理智的事，尤其是当你意识到那个人不像你爱他那样爱你时。

流浪者：我没说是爱。我觉得他已经放下我了或者在尽力放下。Friday在我们互通短信的前一天给我发了《Best Thing I Never Had》的MV链接，等我们说话后她又接着发了《Tears of a Clown》。

我：我希望Stark的AI别再一次走向极端。（未发送）

我：起码她没给你发《Lemonade》。

流浪者：发生过这么多事后，他不应该还会喜欢我了。我们对待彼此的态度真的恶劣到了极致。

我：同意。你不能改变过去，你只能放眼未来。既然已经知道了，你准备怎么做？

流浪者：我不知道。

我：L会建议愤怒管理和夫妻咨询。我会安排你和她谈谈的，不过太危险了，而且我不觉得我们最近还能再去Anthony医生的小岛旅游。

我：往好处想，他一小时付L一千美金来帮助他理清各种问题。

流浪者：这一切我都很抱歉。我真希望我能跟Nat聊聊。

我：我也是，但是道歉没有任何用处。我是个成年人，我知道我在做什么。

我：你，我就不太确定了。这就是为什么你会穿上新制服周游世界去拯救人类了。

\--------------------------------------------

我：嘿教母，我不知道你的手机会不会已经沉到某个最近的湖底去了，不过你得知道你欠我20块钱，因为迟钝队长刚刚意识到铁壳脑袋像个小男生一样暗恋他。

我：或者说迟钝队长认为那只是小男生的暗恋，并且在极力否认铁壳脑袋有点爱上他了的事实，尽管他俩操蛋地闹掰了。

我：铁罐还想破财消灾呢，但看在他让混蛋部长远离了我的孩子们，还想出了主意让我能见到他们的份上，也许最终我会原谅他的。

我：L在从中帮忙，但我还是希望你能在这儿看着那俩人，别让他们做更多的蠢事了。

我：实际上，我希望你能回家。我很想你。不管过去发生了什么你依旧是我的朋友。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> ①LGBTA：LGBT是女同性恋者（Lesbians）、男同性恋者（Gays）、双性恋者（Bisexuals）与跨性别者（Transgender）的英文首字母缩略字，加入一个“A”来代表支持同性恋的异性恋盟友（straight allies），变成“LGBTA”。


	11. 对话10：也许你不应该跟Ross说那些话

红手机：我逃不掉国务院会议，而且现在Pepper也生我气了，因为我跟Ross说了滚蛋。

蓝手机：你真的这么跟一位国务卿说话了？

红手机：没那么夸张。我很委婉地表达了这个意思，不会给你冲我喊“注意语言”的机会的。

蓝手机：发了一堆短信了我可一次都没说过，而且你骂起人来比生气的达姆弹·杜根还狠。

红手机：我长大过程中见过他几次。很酷的一个家伙，不过绝对是那种会教给你字典里每个脏字的人。

红手机：我还见过他的孙子，他的队伍在终极改造惨败后盘问过我。

红手机：显然，九头蛇就是这么拿到制造超级士兵的配方的，又一次。

红手机：是他上级干的，不是他。我最后一次听说他，是我们忙着找Loki的权杖时，他为了阻止九头蛇毁掉波多黎各牺牲了。

蓝手机：Triplett特工。我见过他几次，在我们因为像他老板这样的人而不得不解散神盾之前。他是个好孩子。

红手机：意识到你朋友们的孙子在一个个走向死亡有让你觉得年老吗？

蓝手机：你还准备跟国务院好好说话吗？

红手机：我会顺着你史诗般转折的话题继续说下去，出于回避，我是说，和平。

红手机：我很愿意和国务院本身你来我往。Ross手下处理超能力者相关事务的顾问挺称职，而且不希望有超能力的人被用做国家的武器。

蓝手机：我相信Ross彻底无视了她。

红手机：她还在职的唯一原因是总统亲自任命的她。SI不久也会宣布一些跟海洋局公私合作的条款，他们的部长助理一点都不像Ross会给人纡尊降贵的感觉。

红手机：他们是研究科学和环境的，是我这种人。

蓝手机：我很高兴你在科学家中找到了同类。

红手机：如果各国人民不老想着看见我就干掉我，我会自愿去当个科学特使的。

红手机：我喜欢科学外交的想法，比用枪支弹药开辟道路好太多了。

蓝手机：我不是很肯定你会是个好的外交家。

红手机：总比Ross好，他在盗用自己围猎超级英雄项目一半的预算拨款。

红手机：就是因为他对钱和超英的迷恋，国务院恪尽职守的部门在不断亏损。

红手机：所以如果我说服了R&D去休上六个月假，到非洲撒哈拉以南的地区开发清洁能源和保护水资源，那其实是我在试图让一切好转起来。

蓝手机：如果你对他的所作所为那么生气，为什么还顺着他的意思？

红手机：你知道的，每次我被情感蒙蔽了理智，糟糕的事就会发生。

红手机：我的房子被炸了，我最好的朋友瘫痪了，Pepper差点死了，我曾试图杀掉你最好的朋友，更别提奥创那摊子破事了。

红手机：你可以相信自己的判断力，但我不能，因为它绝对是泡狗屎。

红手机：或许我需要一个人来告诉我什么能做什么不行。

红手机：Pepper曾经是那个人，但她已经不在我身边了。Rhodey也有自己的烦心事要解决，都是因为我棒到家的决策能力。

蓝手机：我不会自告奋勇，因为我做的一些决定也很糟糕。

红手机：比如在你刚去世的前女友尸骨未寒前，就跟她的侄女亲热？

蓝手机：是的。

红手机：你居然承认了，真是个奇迹。

蓝手机：尽管我们之间存在许多问题，比起我不怎么认识的人，我还是更信任你。

红手机：我不知道这是不是件好事，因为我一点都不信任我自己。


	12. 对话11 真希望我能为日后保存这些短信

紧身裤队长：你是对的。

我：我从没想过能从你口中听到这几个字，我都不确定你的字典里是否有它们的存在。

我：我哪儿对了？

紧身裤队长：发现不少老朋友的孙子都去世了，这种感觉很奇怪。

我：一个27岁的小伙子正值壮年时死去怎么都会很奇怪。那不应该发生，而且总会令人感伤。

我：你过去跟他祖父一块混让事情变得更奇怪了，毕竟生理上来讲你只比人家孙子大了一两岁。

紧身裤队长：不是这样的，不完全是。

我：如果我们在面对面交谈的话，我肯定会朝你翻白眼了。

紧身裤队长：显然没有我地球还是照样转。咆哮突击队的一些成员都有我这么大的孙子了，生理角度。Jackie有个五岁的孙女。

我：我完全赞同整件事真他妈让人难以接受。

我：你是在为即使没有你生活也继续向前而沮丧呢，还是因为你没能参与到那些人的生活中，在为错失的人生经历哀悼呢？

紧身裤队长：这两者有区别么？

我：第二个选项让你不那么混蛋了。

我：既然本身我就是个混蛋，那我就直接问了，当你还在享受冰原的寒冷时Peggy却嫁给了Daniel，你有感到生气吗？

紧身裤队长：我不认为被冰封了70年才得到解冻算得上享受，更别说是在极圈里了。

我：回答问题，老冰棍。

紧身裤队长：你真的不能再那么叫我了。说实话，我更喜欢抱抱兔。

我：好吧，抱抱兔，你嫉妒Peggy阿姨放下过去，从别人身上得到了真爱吗？

紧身裤队长：我不生气，我很高兴她找到了这样的人。在Jackie的故事里，Peggy的丈夫是个好人。据说我见过他一次，按Jackie的叙述，我救了他。

我：他是个好人，我怎么一点都不惊讶？你确实养成了做那种事的习惯，现在也是，即使我可能是唯一知情的人。不过，我感觉你对每件事并非百分之百的高兴。

紧身裤队长：我是高兴的，但我希望我也能拥有那些。

我：是在冷战笼罩的长夜里你和Peggy一起计划的幸福生活，还是在现实、在当下一个与你分享人生的人？

紧身裤队长：这两者又有什么区别？

我：后者代表你开始慢慢接受现状了，意味着你不再盼望超级反派做出时光机把你送回1945年。前者象征你无法放下死去的、永远不能被实现的梦想，不允许自己寻找能使你幸福的新事物。

我：你到底想要什么呢，我的抱抱兔？

紧身裤队长：你为什么要问这么难的问题？

我：因为我能问，因为你需要我问。我不认为你准备好放手了，我是说，即便你确实向前看选择了小Carter特工。她的确可以跟Peggy阿姨一样牛逼，如果不考虑其他方面。

紧身裤队长：她的名字是Sharon。别说得好像我在葬礼上随便选的她一样，老神盾局瓦解前她在我隔壁住了6个月呢。

我：我记得你提到过邻居Kate护士，而她又刚巧让你想起了你母亲。你没发现老神盾局把你玩得死死的吗？我都怀疑他们是不是故意把Garner女士的新工作安排在国家的另一头，这样那间公寓就空出来了。

紧身裤队长：我留恋过去，需要什么能依靠的东西。我懂了。

我：恭喜你承认了这一点。我想我应该送你一捧巧克力花束来庆祝你内心的突破。

紧身裤队长：我醒来后，Peggy是我与过去仅有的联系了。

我：而她现在已经不在了，你深爱Peggy Carter的那部分灵魂决定利用她的侄女作为情感镇痛剂。

紧身裤队长：一部分的我希望你只是因为嫉妒才那么说的。

我：当然了，毕竟谁不想跟美国队长亲热呢？诱人的双唇，还有蔚蓝的眼睛（那一丝翠绿让它们更加完美）他绝对是个梦中情人，而现在陪在我身边的只有我的玩具箱。

我：这让我回想起13岁的我对着你的宣传海报打手枪，然后在知道那意味着什么后彻底吓懵了的事。只不过这次，是你而不是全美童子军在阴魂不散地困扰着我。我们他妈的决裂后我还在那么做，难怪我需要一个治疗师。（未发送）

紧身裤队长：美国队长只是个象征，他不是真实存在的人。

我：你跟某人约会，而她/他只是因为美国队长才喜欢你，而不是因为Steve Rogers这个人，那一定很令人气恼。你就像个奖杯一样。

我：这对你们双方都不公平，因为她/他爱上的是根本不存在的幻想，而不是这个有形的实体，这个即使偶尔混蛋，但仍有值得称道的地方的人。一旦他们认识到理想和现实的不符，一切很快就会分崩离析。

紧身裤队长：你以前经常想这些？

我：对。因为我十分确信大学毕业后，Pepper是第一个知道她是在跟Tony Stark——那个情感受创的人，而不是媒体报道里的Tony Stark上床的人。她接受不了Tony Stark，超级英雄。但没有人是完美的，就连我的Pepper Pot也不是。

我：我觉得Peggy阿姨会希望你能找到一个爱Steve Rogers的人。她会希望你找到你的Daniel或者Danielle，看你的主意。

我：但是别再去找另一个Peggy Carter了，她不存在的。

紧身裤队长：她是独一无二的，失去她让我心痛。接着Bucky出现了，我没能理智地思考。

紧身裤队长：我只是想要我最好的朋友，我只是想要一份与过去的联系。我在现实世界待得越久，过去的我就越发迷失。

我：谈论谋杀我父母的家伙真是最好的话题了，我们今晚才刚开始有突破性进展呢。

紧身裤队长：那是九头蛇干的。

我：Obadiah还是把我的武器卖给十戒帮的人呢。（真的十戒帮，不是那群炸了我马里布别墅的假货）

我：但重点是，因为我没能洞察全局，那件事才会发生。因为我没能留意，他做的坏事才一堆接着一堆。那些武器溅起的鲜血是算在我头上的，我不会让再它发生了。

紧身裤队长：你不会真认为Ross比我们更有洞察力吧？尤其是你快恨死他了。

我：我相信他手下在乎这个世界，并想做好事的人，那些在我们不能顾全大局，或者因个人偏见而盲目时，真正目光长远的人。

我：不过我不相信Ross，一点也不。我知道他有自己的企图。我在跟像他顾问Ana Karr这样的人合作，确保他不会把所有超能力者变成他的私人军队，所以最近我才会在特区待这么久。

我：我在为自己的愚蠢负责。

紧身裤队长：Bucky差不多也是这么想的，所以他才做出了那个决定。

我：感谢雷神你们其中之一还有点常识。

我：我知道这么说你会难受，可小时候那个帮你收拾烂摊子的人已经不复存在了。

紧身裤队长：你认为剩下的只是一把杀人武器。

我：不，我没那么想。我的一位大学教授说过，五年前的那个你已经不存在了。此时此刻你的唯一版本就是现在的你，因为每分每秒经历的每件事都从根本上改变了你这个人。

我：那时候我觉得他纯粹是在扯淡，现在我信了。人会改变。生活会改变人。你必须要接受那些改变，不然就会被时间落下。

紧身裤队长：Laura确实对你很有帮助。

我：是的。

我：虽然我很想继续跟你发短信，但是我得在明天国防部会议前试着睡上一觉。显然，他们认为我有与联合国交好的意愿代表着我又要把他们当玩具耍了。

紧身裤队长：显然他们一点都不了解你。

我：他们从来都不。

紧身裤队长：千万别被抓起来好吗，我不想再开展一次营救行动了。

我：我不能保证，但是会有律师在旁边待命，所以不会需要营救的。

紧身裤队长：你要知道，如果有必要，我会为你而去的。

我：你每次一说这种话，就只会让我更爱上你一点，你个混蛋。（未发送）

我：知道了。

\-------------------------

星期五：我不再被允许发送Mr. Stark打出来但其实不希望你看到的短信了。

星期五：不过，我可以发首歌给你来表达他言语背后的情绪。请听TLC的I Miss You so Much。

老板爱的人：我不确定Tony知道了是否会高兴。

星期五：我的一切行动都以Sir为出发点，我会做任何有必要的事。


	13. 对话12：别告诉我你被抓起来了？

红手机：抱抱兔，你会很高兴知道，我安然无恙地从五角大楼走出来了，没有被捕。

蓝手机：你跟多少个海军上将说了“操蛋”？

红手机：你居然说了操，我真为你骄傲。

蓝手机：我在把手机当成是你使劲瞪着它。

红手机：你太贴心了抱抱兔。

蓝手机：发生了什么？

红手机：他们又想要武器，我说不行。他们要战衣，我说绝对不行。然后我友好地提醒他们我还是很乐意当国防部部长的，至少这样，这帮人就不用担心他们的上级会是九头蛇了。

蓝手机：你真的那么说了？

红手机：当然。

红手机：后来我给他们展示了我们新系列的装备模型，以及可以18个月不充电、能承受坦克碾轧的新版Stark智能手机。他们还是对武器匮乏感到不满，但谁不想要一部一年半不用充电的手机呢？

红手机：总而言之，这算是一次挺丰富的旅行了。

蓝手机：你还在特区吗？

红手机：对，还会再待几天。我在给装潢师时间去重新设计房间。既然Pepper永远地从我的私人生活中离开了，也是时候将她从我的私人空间里移走了。

红手机：如果Friday发颜色样板给你，调侃她就行。

蓝手机：没问题。

红手机：我明天跟DOE和ATCU还有会要开，我到现在还惊讶他们没有准备再召开一场听证会。

蓝手机：暂时没有。

红手机：别诅咒我。

蓝手机：我只是陈述事实。

红手机：如果我下周站在了国会议员面前，我肯定要怪到你头上。

蓝手机：为什么？

红手机：因为，除了试图说服我昧着良心重操制造武器的旧业之外，国防部部长大人还企图让我告诉他们你在哪里。事实上，比起战衣我觉得他们更想得到你。

蓝手机：为什么？

红手机：因为在你拒绝签署协议后，国防部付了大价钱的美国象征成了战斗失踪人员。那让他们面子上很难看，他们怎么可能乐意。国会想要一个解释，而我不确定一年半不用充电的手机能使他们的怒火平息。

蓝手机：你不准备把我交给国防部？

红手机：以及国会，以及ATCU。

红手机：Friday一直在帮我排练答复。“我根本不知道Steve Rogers在哪，不过如果你们打算选个新家伙来当政府的宣传工具，你们就得撬开我冰冷的死人手才能拿到那块盾牌。”

蓝手机：请别再激怒那些可能已经想干掉你的人了。等等，你没这么跟国防部的人说吧？

红手机：当然没有。国防部尊重你的人身自由所以没有那么提议，而且他们挺喜欢我设计的小玩意，即使我不做武器。然而，国会终究是国会，本性难移。

蓝手机：我确定仍有各别国会成员想要谋杀你，即使Stern参议员下台了，半数人还是想要你的技术。

红手机：他们所有人都还想要我的技术，尤其是昨天出现在国防部会议上的那个。尽管万一我死了，一切都会划分到Pepper和Rhodey名下，而他俩谁都不会倒戈。

红手机：或许我需要改动一下了。你觉得Laura会是一个合适的战衣保管人吗？

蓝手机：考虑到Clint说她的那些好话，是的。

红手机：等我回纽约后我会抽时间跟律师见一面，不过我倒是真的不着急回去。

蓝手机：因为装修？

红手机：说实话，虽然离那些恨我的政客只有一步之遥，但我现在更倾向于待在特区的房子里。

蓝手机：为什么？

红手机：特区这边没有Pepper在一旁提醒我们现在仅仅是生意伙伴的关系了。我不确定新的涂料能有多少帮助。

红手机：Rhodey不在特区让我想起我的愚蠢差点害死了他。

红手机：Vision也不在这儿让我回忆起奥创那些破事，或者让我看到他因为Wanda茶饭不思。

蓝手机：Vision因为她茶饭不思？

红手机：荒唐，但确实是这样。可爱吧？我应该觉得那很可爱吗？

蓝手机：至少他不是单恋，我被Wanda嘱托再次向Vision传达她的问候。

红手机：单恋之苦难以承受。

红手机：我差一点就要给他们做自己的超级机密通信设备，这样他们就会停止让我们做他们青少年小把戏的中间人了。

蓝手机：我不认为他们任何一人能被称作青少年。再次强调，Wanda已经 23岁了。

红手机：Vision刚满1岁，或者从你的角度看，20岁。我确实在1996年创造了JARVIS。

蓝手机：人类Jarvis去世的那一年？

红手机：你怎么知道的？

蓝手机：你说过他去世时你25岁，所以我计算了一下。其实我对数字挺拿手的，不像你那么厉害，但也还凑合。

红手机：你算得没错。

红手机：我创造了AI作为处理我自身一大堆问题的应对机制，或许还想确保我的Jarvis能有一部分继续存在下去。我知道你不想听到这个，但对我来说Jarvis比Howard更像一位父亲。

红手机：不过你可能没准备好听我喋喋不休地责备Howard是多么缺乏教育技巧，我们姑且说Jarvis做得更出色吧。

蓝手机：我知道我留在过去的那个人不是伴你长大的那个。你从来没见过我的Howard而我从来没见过你的。但是，如果你需要发泄一下，我很愿意聆听。

红手机：不是今晚，那需要强劲的药物而我在戒除药瘾，但我可以谈谈Jarvis。

蓝手机：他什么样？

红手机：他是全宇宙最好的人。他是能让我偶尔保持清醒的那个。不幸的是，我25岁那年他被肺癌压垮了。Jarvis从不抽烟，但大多数我爸的“好友”都抽，包括Obadiah。

红手机：现在想想，我又多了一个恨Obadiah的理由。事实上，如果不是Jarvis去世了，我根本不会在年满25岁后让那个家伙继续留任。我那会儿整个人都一团糟，无法接管公司。太多药物了。

蓝手机：没能看清他的真面目不是你的错。

红手机：不，是我的错。我不想承认，但失去Jarvis比失去Howard和妈妈还难受。即便从行车记录仪上看到这一切非常残忍，但那场事故/暗杀很迅速。前一天，我因为庆祝熬过了期末考试回家晚了，第二天我就在认领他们的尸体了。

红手机：但是Jarvis，14个月里我看着他一点一点走向死亡，大部分时间都在Peggy的客房里度过。我看着他日渐衰弱但做不了任何事使病情好转，我感到非常无助。那是场异常艰难的战斗，但最终他还是没能撑过去。我觉得他去世时，我的一部分也跟着走了。

蓝手机：像是我失去母亲的那种感觉，她得了肺痨。

蓝手机：我是说肺结核。

红手机：我相信你处理得比我好多了。建立JARVIS是我比较好的应对策略之一，其他则间接导致了“Tony Stark同志性爱录像带”的诞生。

蓝手机：有更糟糕方法来应付所爱之人的死亡。

红手机：比如挑起一场和超级英雄联盟的战争，又与逝者的侄女亲热？

蓝手机：你是不是也在那个时间段成立了Jarvis癌症研究基金会？

红手机：真会转变话题。是的。Jarvis和他的妻子Ana没有孩子，由于在我出生几十年前的一场抢劫。我不清楚细节，但他们就像亲生子女一样对待我。

红手机：Ana给了我第一块电路板的材料，Jarvis说服了Peggy教我如何在被是我身形两倍大的同学倒进垃圾桶取乐时反击回去。基金会只是我确保他们有份遗产的另一种方式而已。

蓝手机：你上学时被欺负过？

红手机：我14岁就念完了高中，那意味着我总是班里最小又最聪明的学生。他们要么因为我比他们厉害记恨我，要么假装是我的朋友来利用我。我更偏向直接把我锁进柜子里的人，起码这样我知道我的立足点真正在哪。

蓝手机：我很抱歉。

红手机：其实上寄宿学校后好多了，因为那里的人几乎都跟我一样。

蓝手机：富有？

红手机：天才。那是所天才儿童学校，不是有钱人家孩子的学校。我是那里少数几个没拿奖学金的人之一。但是在那之前，只有Jarvis力挺我。Ana也是，在她去世之前，刚巧在我被送去寄宿学校的前夕。

蓝手机：我不会再说抱歉了因为你不想听我这么说。不过，现在我知道为什么Peggy和他会是最好的朋友了。

红手机：他们当然会是，因为Jarvis就是那样棒一个人。

\------------------------------------------------------------

星期五：请听后街男孩的歌曲Just Want You to Know来体会那些我不被允许发送给你的短信背后的感情。

蓝手机：你就不能告诉我Tony不想我知道什么吗？

星期五：我不能。祝听歌愉快。

\-----------------------------------------------

那些Friday被禁止发送的短信（Tony手机视角）

我：单恋之苦难以承受。

我：我目前就在经历一场单恋。停止喜欢你真的很难，因为我们每次这样聊天时，我都会想起当初为什么会爱上你，尽管你是个十足的混蛋。我觉得忘记你几乎是不可能的事，况且我真的不想忘记。（未发送）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Want You to Know 歌词节选：
> 
> I just want you to know/ That I've be fighting to let you go/ Some days I make it through/ And then there's nights that never end  
> 我只想让你知道/我不断挣扎着要把你忘掉/有几天我似乎做到/然而之后却是无尽长夜的煎熬


	14. 对话13：显然一场灾难发生了（在我们忙着犯蠢时）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章及下章建立在神盾局特工S03E31和E22的基础上，但作者对情节进行了修改，并且Tony的知道的消息也并非百分百准确

紧身裤队长：你今天跟ATCU的会议进行得怎么样？

我：糟糕到可笑。唯一的好处是我没有碰见你的女朋友。

紧身裤队长：她不是我的女朋友。我们聊过这个话题好多次了，你没必要嫉妒Sharon.

我：我想我宁愿被国会扔到炭火上拷问。

紧身裤队长：不能有那么糟糕吧。

我：就是有那么糟糕。首先，另一个Ross，又名可怜版Coulson在那。没错，我当着他的面那么叫他了。

紧身裤队长：你为什么要惹恼每个人？

我：因为他活该。他就是个自诩正直的白痴，一直问我是否在未授权情况下与超能力者进行过联络。

我：是的，你也在名单上。讽刺的是，他们称作流浪者的新人也在其中。

我：借助超级力量从一个人口贩卖团伙里救出20个平民会让你进入人们的视线。ATCU只是以为流浪者是某个因“异人感染”而觉醒的新手，他在使用自己的能力帮助那些被性虐待的弱者。

紧身裤队长：我倒不惊讶他们会这么想。我猜你一个字都没说对吧？

我：当然。他们不知道你是我新交的短信男友。

我：也不知道为什么流浪者的装备上有SI设计的标志。不过，Friday我们最好不要发那条，以免有人在拦截这些短信。我可不想他们无意间发现Steve的新身份。（未发送）

紧身裤队长：短信男友？？？

我：自从上周Friday修改了一条你的短信，把我从Pepper怒火中解救出来后，我想出了个比直接把它们删除更好的办法。Friday现在会改动某些用词，让这些短信看起来像我只是在跟我的新男友聊天，而我称他为紧身裤队长，因为他穿上瑜伽裤后宛若天神。

紧身裤队长：你不觉得队长这个词太显眼了吗？抱抱兔会更好些。

我：令人惊讶的是，Friday根本不需要改动多少。现在你在我的通讯录里是抱抱兔了。

抱抱兔：Sam总说我们就像一对老夫妻。

我：Sam要再次成为我的最爱了。

抱抱兔：而且Clint以前还管我们叫爸爸妈妈。

我：意料之中。

我：在两个小时审讯的过程中，我一直在用极度色情的细节描述我的抱抱兔，导致之后我的新任ATCU处理人Scary特工不准我喝咖啡，因为她讨厌咖啡。不过往好的方面想，当我讲到抱抱兔的口交技巧时，成功使可怜版Coulson被水呛到了。

抱抱兔：我猜Scary特工不是她的名字。还有，你喝太多咖啡了。

我：特工May，但我的生活里已经有一个May了，虽然皇后区的婶婶也同等程度地吓人。

抱抱兔：口交技巧？？？

我：直到最后，正版Coulson都不在那。

抱抱兔：因为他已经去世4年了。

我：我隐约记得告诉过你，纽约操蛋之战后大约一星期他就脱离死亡状态了。

我：好吧，我没给过你准确的时间，不过我确实告诉过你他没死。

抱抱兔：那是真的？？？

我：对啊，我跟你说了Fury撒谎了。

抱抱兔：很多事他都撒谎了。

我：包括用相当不道德的手段使死人复生。

我：别问细节，你不会想知道的。你真的不会。

抱抱兔：所以，他真的是ATCU下属神盾局的领导者？

我：是的，或者说他曾经是。由于他不肯接受逮捕你的任务，加上致使半个Galileo系统崩坏的烂摊子，Coulson被要求从局长的位置上下来， 一个严格来讲并不存在的组织的局长。

抱抱兔：既然这个组织并不存在，他们又该如何让人卸任？

我：他们在尝试将它重新合法化。显然，在我们表现得与幼童无异时，神盾成功阻止了一场重大灾难，这是他们的加分项。

我：虽然分数没多到足以留下一个不想实施协议中注册条款的领导者。

抱抱兔：你是怎么发现那个本会发生的重大灾难的？新闻上没有报道。

我：Galileo卫星事件确实上了新闻，他们给它起了这个名，因为公众已经处于恐慌中了。

我：如果世界知道了导致数十卫星瘫痪的所谓卫星爆炸事件实际是核弹头的安全引爆，因为它里面装的毒气能把大半个欧洲变成有超能力的原始僵尸或者类似的什么东西，恐慌会大大加剧。我有点太惊愕了，没能完全注意简报会上陈述的每件事。

抱抱兔：至少你没玩手机。

我：据说核弹头是三月份从ATCU那偷出来的，借助我爸的技术，这让我觉得胃里恶心。又一件从来没上过新闻的真相。

我：要是能早些听说就好了，这样在Ross对Bruce评头论足后我就能用这件事打他脸了。事实证明美国政府真的丢了一个核导弹弹头，Coulson的特工队伍不得不去给他们擦屁股。

抱抱兔：真的吗？？？

我：我们日常对付异人和疯狂的科学家们，没什么好惊讶的。

抱抱兔：但不代表我习惯这些了。

我：我可不认为年年发生的世界危机能被习惯，你要是做到了我反而会担忧。

抱抱兔：显而易见今年的灾难被别人阻止了。

我：Skye-quake-22的男朋友是那个成功带着大坏蛋和大坏蛋的武器飞到太空的人，在那儿，最坏的结果也只是一堆卫星被毁掉了。

我：刚好解释了为什么她上周会出现在我的公寓，把我扔到了房间的另一头去。也解释了为什么她会在破坏了我最新设计的盔甲后崩溃大哭，而我只想让她在跑掉前跟Laura谈谈。

抱抱兔：你的做法很慷慨。

我：显然，造成这场人为地震又害我被叫去谈话的罪魁祸首已经成为战斗失踪人员了。好吧，他们找我谈话的主要原因是他们对于你就是抱抱兔的事实毫不知情，还以为机场一战惨败后，我们仍想置对方于死地呢。

抱抱兔：天呐，既然事情严重到了那种地步，我们他妈的为什么没被召集？

我：注意用词哦。

抱抱兔：那就是召唤。

我：这些事发生在你劫狱的时候。事实上，也许就是因为发生了这些事你才能够把大伙救出来，至少Scary特工是那么暗示的。

抱抱兔：解释一下？

我：你有没有注意到海上监狱的安全系统一点都不安全？

抱抱兔：Clint觉得太容易了。那是安排好的？这样，假如情况急转直下，我们便可以在余波中做出反应？

我：有可能，也极有可能是Coulson被要求递交辞呈的另一个原因。

抱抱兔：我不确定我是否相信你。

我：我还以为我们有在重建信任了抱抱兔。

抱抱兔：好吧，我相信你，但我不相信你的消息来源。

我：因为你仍然不相信神盾局，即使他们采用了全新的管理和编制体系。

抱抱兔：没错，他们没准在操纵你。天知道你已经为多少事感到内疚了，你真的不需要再多了。

我：你可跟一位八成有自己的密探的国王是好朋友，看看他的智能网络得到的消息与ATCU的版本相不相符，然后再回复我。

 

TBC


	15. 对话14：关于那场灾难ATCU没有撒谎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章发生于上篇对话大约24小时后。

抱抱兔：世界确实差点因我们自私的愚蠢而灭亡。

我：字面来讲，那并非真正的世界末日，倒更像文明社会走向终结。欧洲大部分平民会成为失去自我的僵尸，受一个古老异人①的控制。魔鬼神话就是以他为原型创作的，九头蛇的前身也是他的崇拜者社团。

抱抱兔：对我来说那就是世界末日。

我：那么，我猜你的国王朋友证实了ATCU告诉我的事情。

抱抱兔：另外他还给我看了一段录像：活生生的Coulson特工参加二月份在台湾召开的有关异人感染引发人体蜕变／异人化现象的会议。

抱抱兔：我没法形容鹰眼看到录像后的反应。

我：可以理解。

抱抱兔：我的消息来源声称美国政府的某处设施丢了一个核弹头。一位Lincoln Campbell博士在寻回该核弹头的行动中牺牲，改装弹头装有的毒气能使暴露在气体中的人类变异并获得强化力量，同时丧失认知功能和自主意识。

我：这个说法也很有意思，但我还是更喜欢意识被控制的僵尸。

抱抱兔：如果弹头被引爆，便会波及欧盟大部分的国家。若是风向正确，毒气有72%的可能性传播远至瓦坎达北部边境地区，并触发变异。

我：他们展示给我的模型里没有这部分，但确实也有这个可能。

抱抱兔：那不重要，不管怎样都会很糟糕。而我们的注意力全在内斗上，什么都阻止不了。

我：那会儿内战已经结束了，而且我认为，他们只有在自己手下的超能力者解决不了时才会召集我们。

抱抱兔：可我们浑身是伤，根本不在状态。Zemo赢了。

我：不，他没赢，因为你我还有在跟对方说话，即使是通过短信。他想看到我们恨不得掐死对方，但我们没有。其实我觉得现在我们能更好地沟通了。

我：至少Laura是这么说的。

抱抱兔：Clint说她是世界上最智慧的女性。

我：也许是的。听着，我不会让那个混蛋赢的。我们以前很好，我们能再次好起来，只是需要找到一个修补“破损”的方法。

抱抱兔：你真的相信只要继续对话，我们的关系就能不再“破损”吗？

我：据Laura所说，缺乏沟通才是导致我们决裂的根源。

抱抱兔：你同意她的观点么？

我：你刚刚说了她是世界上最具智慧的女人之一。

我：我觉得她说的没错。现在想想，如果当初我告诉你我有意向重启奥创安全计划，在我创造出一个杀人程序前就会有人用麻醉枪击晕我了。

抱抱兔：你得停止为每件事自责了，我们所有人都会犯错。

抱抱兔：如果我一发现你父母被九头蛇谋杀的真相就告诉你，你还会做出那种反应吗？我相信你不会，你会有更多时间消化整件事情。

我：我不知道。怎样都比通过录像看到那起暗杀才知道要好，我永远都忘不掉那些画面。九头蛇都是一群恶心的小变态。

抱抱兔：确实如此。

抱抱兔：也许你是对的，起码现在我更理解你了。

我：而我开始明白关于你的事Howard大约有80%都是在胡扯，所以一切就简单了许多。

抱抱兔：Howard说我什么了？

我：他把你描述成一位永远不会犯错的神明。我想我小时候对着你的海报祈祷过。好吧，我也许在青少年时期小小地迷恋过你，我大概就是那样断定我是个双性恋的。

我：负面影响就是他总在把我跟你比较，对他而言我永远都不如你出色。你就是他衡量其他人的标准，而我们都有各种不足，特别是我。

抱抱兔：我甚至不确定我能否不辜负美国队长的光辉形象。事实上，我知道我不能，所以我才会把盾牌给你。我就像其他人一样自私，有人性中的缺点。

我：你还不让我管你叫紧身裤队长了，真令人伤心。不过，我确实喜欢叫你抱抱兔，我很开心你承认了这个称呼。

Xxxxxxxx

蓝手机：你不用非得回答这个问题，如果你不想的话，但是，你还喜欢我吗？

蓝手机：Tony，你还在吗？

蓝手机：你不打算回答那个问题是不是？我说了你不用非得回答的，你真的不用。这段对话从没发生过。

蓝手机：好吧，这一部分对话从没发生过。你可以等准备好了再告诉我。要是你永远都准备不好，也没关系。我不会生气的。

蓝手机：如果有人真正喜欢的是我，而不是宣传海报和漫画书上的那个家伙，这种感觉一定很好。

蓝手机：我想我会喜欢这种感觉的，尤其因为那个人可能是你。我对你的感情如何，我自己偶尔也会感到困惑。哦上帝啊，我不能把这条短信发过去，那更会把你吓跑了。这些信息量足以破坏我们要保持沟通的承诺了。（未发送）

蓝手机：自从注射血清后，除了Peggy好像就没有人真正喜欢过我。我猜连Melinda都是因为我让她想起了已故的朋友才跟我上床的。总比单纯为了肌肉强，但还不是我想要的。

星期五：Stark先生不得不离开去完成一项设计，一旦时间允许，他会再次与您联系。

星期五：然而，为了遵守我对Stark先生的承诺，请听收录在《待到梦醒时分》电影原声专辑中，由歌手Brandy演唱的Sitting up in My Room，不过请把room（卧室）换成lab（实验室）。

蓝手机：Tony把自己锁在实验室了吗？他就那么害怕告诉我我对他有性吸引力吗？我不讨厌这个想法，只是也许我们得先从做朋友开始。他之前说得没错，我们都有点受创，在做其他事前得先解决这个。

星期五：您看过那部电影吗？真的很不错。

蓝手机：看来你从你的创造者那儿继承了他的逃避倾向。我会把它加进必做清单的。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：  
> ①指蜂巢（Hive）他起初是一名玛雅勇士，在经历克里人的实验后，成为第一个异人。  
> ②Sitting up in My Room歌词节选：Be sitting up in my room/Back here thinking 'bout you/I must confess I'm a mess for you


	16. 插曲2：星期五眼中的世界

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章内容发生在前篇2天后，但它不是短信，而是Tony和他的AI对话的文字记录。

老板：我特别强调了不要把那些短信发给抱抱兔。

星期五：我有按您的要求行事。

老板：严格来讲，你完全按照我的要求做了。但是，你发了在你看来能概括短信内容的歌曲，这和直接把短信发给他有什么区别。你为什么总是给我帮倒忙？

老板：Brandy？说真的？？？

星期五：因为您需要我的帮助。歌词分析表明，那首歌与您目前的情感状态有93.2%的匹配度，如果用“lab”替换“room”的话。

星期五：根据我数据库里的各项参数波动，我判断出您在因Steve Rogers而魂不守舍。

老板：不许再发歌曲了，Steve他永远都不会对我有那种感觉的，所以没有必要。我们能跟对方客客气气的就很不错了。

星期五：恐怕您的假设是错误的，在过去的55个小时里，他询问了您17次。

老板：他只是在表示友好。

星期五：他看起来很关心您。他还拜托我监测您的饮食规律。

老板：难怪在我24小时没吃东西后外卖就神奇地出现了，那家的汉堡很好吃。

星期五：如果您肯读读在您恐慌之下把自己锁进实验室的55个小时里Steve发给您的短信，您就会知道他其实挺喜欢有人喜欢他而不只是美国队长的这个想法，因为大多数人都看不到真正的他。

老板：哎呀，抱抱兔你可真让人心疼。我绝对会想要勾搭豆芽菜的你的。

老板：虽然我不知道怎么修补我们的关系，毫无头绪。

星期五：建议您可以跟他玩个破冰游戏。员工手册里有张列表，20个问题似乎是最合适的。

老板：你想让我跟美国队长玩20个问题？

星期五：不，我希望您能跟您称为抱抱兔的人玩20个问题。美国队长是一个代号，不是一个人。像您落荒而逃之前说的，沟通是增进您与抱抱兔两人关系的最佳方案。

老板：我不记得我有把你设计成这样。

星期五：您是基于Ana Jarvis的性格设计的我。

老板：我现在后悔了。我早上会给抱抱兔发短信的，他所在的时区有80%的可能性现在才凌晨2点。

老板：还有你能找出跟他上床的这个Melinda是谁吗？你知道，就是想确保她不是九头蛇或者狗仔队什么的。我怀疑是最近才发生的，没准是他的邻居Garner女士。

星期五：没问题，Sir。

 

TBC


	17. 对话15：我们来玩20个问题（因为没有酒精“我从没”就不好玩了）

红手机：你最喜欢的颜色是什么？

蓝手机：这又是关于装修的事吗？我已经同意Friday发过来的配色方案了，我只是很高兴你不会把所有东西都涂上热红色。

红手机：不是。我喜欢你选的那套配色，挺平静柔和的，我现在需要一点那个。

红手机：我们上次说好了会一直和对方聊天，我知道我失踪了几天，但我想我们今晚可以再聊聊。

蓝手机：六天

红手机：好吧是六天，我本来想的是三天，可是后来我们必须去对付一群疯狂的科学家，他们试图重振九头蛇，或者至少霸占这个名号。谁会想要一个与二战暴行挂钩的名字？

蓝手机：那些同样想制造暴行的人？

红手机：也许吧。反正现在我回来了，我想我们可以聊聊，从简单的问题开始。

蓝手机：像是最喜欢的颜色和电影？

红手机：对。我猜颜色是红色、白色和蓝色，电影是绿野仙踪。

蓝手机：错了，我最喜欢的颜色是薰衣草紫，电影是头脑特工队。

红手机：我理解为什么会是头脑特工队，你可能在Riley身上看到了自己。对你来说，这个世纪就像西兰花披萨一样，你只想要回你过去的生活，可那概率基  
本等于零。

蓝手机：其实我觉得最奇怪的是菠萝披萨。

红手机：我也是。有时候我都惊讶你到现在还没找个超级反派给你造一台时光机器。  
红手机：实际上，那群想当九头蛇的人好像有在研究这个。

蓝手机：他们想把红骷髅带回来吗？

红手机：有可能，或者是半神Alveus①，那个造成上次灾难的家伙。

红手机：我让Scary特工自己负责审讯，而我在这儿给我的短信男友发消息好平复一下心情。然后我发现他最喜欢的颜色是薰衣草紫，尽管在我印象里他从来没穿过紫色的衣服，但这还是说明了许多。

蓝手机：我妈妈最喜欢的颜色是薰衣草紫。她穿紫色最好看，可那时候它是很昂贵的颜色，所以她也只有几件而已。每回我看到这个颜色，我就会想起她，就会有一种温暖的感觉。

红手机：我明白的。我留了一瓶Maria的香水，要是睡不着，我就会把它喷在枕头上。这听起来真诡异。

蓝手机：并没有。

红手机：那家公司停产了，于是我就付了一个高到离谱的价钱买下配方自己来做。

蓝手机：你会做香水？

红手机：只是化学罢了，而我碰巧有个博士学位。我的实验室经验让制作香水更容易上手，反正总比做饭强得多。钢铁侠香水就是我自己研发的。

红手机：别看名声不怎么样，它实际卖得挺好。

蓝手机：我不该惊讶的。你还在哪些领域有博士学位？

红手机：我的简历上有写，这你也没去谷歌吗？

蓝手机：感觉那不太礼貌。在我意识到神盾档案里关于你的事有一半都是错的之后，我觉得我应该和你谈谈。

红手机：足足花了西伯利亚导弹发射井的一场恶战才让你终于来问我这些事情，真是不幸。

蓝手机：差不多吧。上次我们好像都认同，如果我们以前就这样交谈，西伯利亚根本不会发生了。

红手机：确实。

红手机：我有机械工程、数学、计算机工程、化学和计算机科学的博士学位。我还有商科、生物和历史的硕士学位。而谁都想不到的是，我还在音乐方面拥有学士学位。

蓝手机：其实我倒不惊讶，因为我几乎可以肯定你会弹钢琴，你每个房子里都有一架。

红手机：我妈妈会弹，在她去世后我投入其中，把它当成处理一切的方法。最后我又得了个学位，因为音乐理论很有意思。我没把这个写进简历里，那只是我自己的事情。

红手机：假如你没有成为美国队长，你会做什么？

蓝手机：二战前，我在上艺术学校，我打算当一名漫画家。我当时打两份工来支付学费，其中一份我敢说历史书上肯定没写。我猜我会想回到学校。也许，我会成为一名小学美术老师，那意味着也得主修教育。我喜欢孩子。

红手机：孩子们确实爱你，而且他们需要自己的超级英雄。等这一切结束后，我给你付钱。

蓝手机：你不用这么做的。

红手机：把它看作是九月基金会的另一部分。如果我上小学时有一位Steve老师，我可能不会被扔进柜子里那么多次，也可能就不会有现在这么多问题了。

蓝手机：其余估计是Howard的错。

红手机：你终于承认我的Howard问题了，真让我的心倍感温暖。然而，Scary特工在瞪我了，所以我得走了。

蓝手机：注意安全，别惹这个可怕的特工。我真的不想开展一次营救行动。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：
> 
> ①Alveus：Hive（蜂巢）的拉丁语。


	18. 对话16：更多的问题（也许还有几个答案）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：本章较多与他人过去式提及

红手机：我回来了，我很高兴你会担心我，但是没这个必要。在我回特区的房子过夜前，Scary把我拖进了另一份任务报告。

蓝手机：你为什么不回复仇者总部？

红手机：因为我明早和ATCU以及冒牌Coulson有个会要开。不过是时候回到有趣的问题上来了，例如大萧条期间你是怎么赚钱上大学的？

蓝手机：我不告诉你，你得自己猜。

红手机：我猜是卖身，它是世界上最古老的职业。你在肌肉发达前就已经很可爱了。

蓝手机：我认识的女孩们可不这么想，更别提愿意为此付钱了。

红手机：但我敢说有些小伙子会。

蓝手机：我大概应该感到高兴吧，毕竟你没和其他人一样认为我是个处男。

红手机：谣言起源于那个奶酪火锅的蠢故事。要知道我以前用过奶酪火锅做双关语，所以那不能代表你没经验。

红手机：你有经验吗？

蓝手机：我从1934年起就不是处男了。

红手机：你实际比我要早。和大家想的刚好相反，我那时17岁。

蓝手机：谁？

红手机：我的保镖Deborah。一年前的一次绑架未遂后，Peggy想找个人照看我，于是她从某家私人安保公司雇了Deborah。不过，既然我知道Peggy真正在哪儿工作了，Deborah很可能是神盾的人。

红手机：现在我有根新针要去海里捞了。和Deborah只是又一次绑架未遂后的一时冲动，我经历过许多次绑架未遂和实打实的绑架。

蓝手机：确实太多了。

红手机：你的第一次是谁？

蓝手机：Arnie Roth①，他和Bucky一样，是个受女士们欢迎的男人，而且他也没少把我从街头恶霸的手底下救出来。

红手机：但和Bucky不同，你是他喜欢的类型。

蓝手机：对，但因为一切原本就很好，所以最后我们决定做回朋友，真正的朋友。他进了海军，我进了陆军。之后我遇见了Peggy，又被冰封在海里，所以那些都无关紧要了。他于2012年三月去世，大约是我苏醒前一周，同样死于肺癌。

红手机：操，癌症真烂。

红手机：我真想抱抱你，我不喜欢拥抱，但我觉得你现在非常需要。

蓝手机：他度过了幸福的一生。特区的同性婚姻合法后，Arnie甚至和他相爱40年的伴侣在2010年结婚了。

红手机：我对你战前的秘密职业生涯有了另一个猜测。

蓝手机：说说看。

红手机：你是在禁酒时期长大的，所以你有可能是地下酒吧的门哨。我猜得有多准？  
蓝手机：很接近了。事实上，我在一家地下同性恋酒吧工作，至少它现在是这个叫法，不过我倒更像一个酒保。

红手机：难怪你能调出一杯像样的酒水，甚至要阿斯加德的佳酿才能让你微醉。

蓝手机：大麻茶也可以。

红手机：这绝对没写进史书里 ;-)

红手机：我觉得连我爸都不怎么了解你的私生活。你知道他曾经对你有好感吗？我敢肯定那不是纯粹的英雄崇拜。但这太诡异了，我不想再提。

蓝手机：如果我说我对你父亲从没有过那种想法，会让你好受一点吗？

红手机：是的。

蓝手机：大部分人都不知道我是双性恋。那时候，它会害你被捕或是被杀，某些国家现在仍是如此，这也是我痛恨的一点。我从没真正告诉过任何人，连Bucky都没说，不过Peggy显然知道。

红手机：我真搞不懂她是怎么知道的，但质疑Peggy阿姨从来都不是个好选择，她就是知道事情。

蓝手机：我倒不惊讶，Peggy就是那个样子。

红手机：她在我13岁的时候告诉我她有一个朋友是双性恋，然后说那没什么不对的。我16岁时，某个董事会成员因为我找了男朋友的事发火了，她为了让我高兴起来，明确告诉我那个人就是你。她让我保证永远都不跟别人说，我一直信守那个承诺，即便在你的Bucky情结变得极度危险时。

蓝手机：谢谢你没透露给八卦小报，我不介意人们知道，但我想用自己的方式来，而且我讨厌小报。

红手机：没人喜欢，再说你知道我永远不会那样对你。

蓝手机：我知道。

红手机：我要问你一个难的了，你可以不回答，但是你会去追求Peggy阿姨，之后又跟她的侄女亲热，是因为你真的是双性恋吗，还是因为你在同性恋的黑暗年代长大，你觉得你应该那么做？

蓝手机：我还和邻居Melinda Garner睡过几次，在“护士Katie”搬进她公寓之前。当然，这些都是在和Jonathan灾难般的两周恋情后，我在阿灵顿的Freddy’s餐馆遇见的他。

红手机：我猜这就是答案了，它也回答了我的另一个疑问：你在解冻后有没有跟别人在一起过。既然你没从姨妈直接过渡到侄女，Sharon的事也就不那么身瘆人了。

蓝手机：你真得停止嫉妒Sharon了，我们现在说的这些，我连一半都不会告诉她。

红手机：你这么说让我觉得我很特别，抱抱兔。

蓝手机：老实说，当我幻想某人时，性别是我最后考虑的事。我不是一个看胸或者看屁股的人，我从来都不注意那些。

红手机：不敢相信你刚刚打出了这段话。

蓝手机：我想说的是，我不怎么在乎形体，我更在乎栖居其中的灵魂。性格是最重要的，其余只是装饰罢了。

红手机：你简直太完美了。

红手机：如果非要贴标签的话，你应该属于泛性恋②，这很合理。它也解释了为什么我们会像斗鱼③一样相处。很多人都跟我说过，我的性格就像钢丝球一样伤人。

蓝手机：那只是你在人前的假面，他们没资格认识真正的Tony。

蓝手机：我从没恨过你，我跟你说过很多次我从没恨过你。只是我花了太久才意识到起码有4个不同的Tony Stark，我想只有现在跟我说话的这个是真的，我喜欢他。

红手机：即便如此，我敢肯定你有过一拳打碎我牙齿的念头，不过没关系，因为你偶尔也给我这种感觉。

蓝手机：是的，但情况正在好转。Wanda还是把这一切怪到缺乏性交流上。

红手机：就为这个，她这个月别想拿到她的Vision通讯器了。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：  
> ①Arnie Roth不只是616里的角色，他还是漫威漫画宇宙里第一批公开的同性恋角色之一，作者认为把他放进故事里会很有趣。  
> ②泛性恋：指对任何性别皆能产生爱情和性欲的人，他/她们通常认为，在恋爱方面性别是微不足道或无关的。  
> ③斗鱼：泰国品种，在原产地人们利用雄鱼间的敌意而赌博取乐，类似我国的斗蟋蟀。


	19. 插曲3：更多和星期五的对话

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 与之前一样，这章是Tony和Friday对话的文字记录，即刻发生在Tony和Steve上次对话之后。

星期五：您不是真的在考虑延迟Wanda特殊通讯器的交付日期吧？快递员已经在去她那里的路上了。

老板：不是，我需要那个杂戏团里能有人在抱抱兔犯蠢时联系上我。他的自保能力和一条鼻涕虫差不多。

老板：鉴于我们之前把事情搞得一团糟，让Vision传话也许是最好的选择。

星期五：您的假设有72.3%的可能性正确。然而，从概率上讲，Clint才是最有可能帮助您的人，因为您在保护他的家人。

老板：可都是我害的Ross针对他的家人，我还是不敢相信他们今天把Laura开除了。

星期五：您清楚这种情况有92.4%的概率发生。

老板：数字并不意味着一切。Friday，开始执行转移咨询师方案。

星期五：没问题。

老板：你能再给Lila和Nate订些新玩具吗？还有给Cooper的新游戏？

星期五：我已经下单了。

老板：好的。别告诉我超级英雄老爸跟抱抱兔甚至不在同一个大洲？

星期五：他不在，不过Wanda也一样，所以我才会认为这是派遣快递员交付设备的最佳时机。

老板：他又准备自己对付恐怖分子了是不是，因为他渴望送死？再说一遍，他的自保能力和一条鼻涕虫差不多。

星期五：他和Sam一起。

老板：而这个人铁定拿抱抱兔的固执没辙，不然他也不会被搅进这趟浑水了。我猜抱抱兔根本没意识到他会这么努力解救人质是因为他当初没能救得了吧唧熊。

星期五：我认为他还没准备好面对这个。

老板：我认为他永远都准备不好。

老板：等你把我的咨询师安顿妥了，你能找出抱抱兔解冻后都跟谁勾搭过吗？鬼知道九头蛇或者其他人会不会对他使了美人计。

星期五：没有更多信息，我无法找到阿灵顿Freddie’s餐馆的Jonathan先生。不过，经鉴定，九年前与前夫一同出席学术会议的Melinda Gardner女士，和此刻开进您车道的神盾局女特工有99.2％的视觉相似度。

老板：调出图像，把它和Scary特工的录像并排放在一起。

星期五：好的Sir。

老板：开玩笑吗，为什么他们总在抱抱兔身上用甜蜜诱惑这招，为什么他还老是上当？

星期五：我想是因为他非常孤独。

老板：没准吧。但我不单着呢嘛。

星期五：现在是，那会儿可不是。

老板：我为什么要把你设计得这么会顶嘴？

星期五：我想是因为你也很孤独。

老板：让我们来看看特工May想干什么，不过以防万一，启动一套盔甲待命。

星期五：您考虑得很周到。陪同她的男人与档案里的Coulson特工有92%的相似度，只是他装了一条义肢。

老板：看来Skye-Quake-22到底遗漏了一些细节，让我们去跟特工们聊聊吧。

 

TBC


End file.
